Conflictos en el amazonas
by CharlieZeldero
Summary: Los guacamayos rojos y azules vuelven hacer enemigos naturales, sin embargo dos especies en diferentes tribus podrian detener este confilcto, de ahi bia conoce a danny un guacamayo escarlata, pero esta amistad es separada por el odio de los lideres de las tribus felipe y eduardo.
1. Chapter 1

En las selvas amazónicas las dos tribus vuelven hacer enemigos naturales, después de una batalla contra los taladores, fue un éxito, sin embargo esto no es nada mas que una tregua. Era el amanecer, un pequeño guacamayo escarlata de ojos azules, sentado en un roca, estuvo recordando una discusión que tuvo con su padre.

-No entiendo por que tengo que ser el líder, le dije que nunca lo seré, Como desearía que esta guerra termine de una vez, esto apesta.- dijo molesto

-Bueno es mejor vaya a buscar algo de comer- salió volando en busca de una fruta.

Mientras tanto en el lado de los guacamayos spix azules, toda la tribu estaban dormidos, ya que el sol estaba a punto de salir. En un nido Vivian una familia, que no es nada menos que la familia de blu, fue un héroe que salvo esta selva de los taladores. Blu dormía al lado de su esposa perla, de repente comenzó a despertar, es lo mas raro por que el siempre despierta muy tarde, pero con el paso del tiempo se acostumbro despertar temprano, hasta que vio una pequeña ave en la entrada del nido, era bia que fue la primera en despertar para ver el amanecer.

-¿bia?, ¿que haces despierta a estas horas?- pregunto blu

-Ah buenos días papa-dijo bia- bueno desperté para ver el amanecer, ¿no es hermoso?.

-si es muy hermoso-decía blu, mirando asombrado el amanecer junto con su hija.

-papa, ¿puedo salir?-pregunto bia

-¿Qué?-dijo blu confundido.

-bueno, tengo que buscar una flor especial a mama- dijo bia

-bia no se, sabes cuantos animales salvajes hay en la selva- dijo blu algo preocupado

-Por favor-dijo bia con una cara de ternura.

Blu no resistió y finalmente le respondió.

-Muy bien, tu ganas puedes salir a buscar esa flor- dijo blu sonriendo

-gracias papi-dijo bia abrazando a su padre, hasta que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-no me tardo- dijo mientras volaba

-Pero ten mucho cuidado- grito blu.

Al lado de una roca estaba un oso hormiguero dormido, de repente bia aterriza sobre su sombrero.

-Despierta, dormilón que tenemos que buscar una flor especial-dijo bia. Charlie se despertaba de todos modos.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño guacamayo rojo estaba buscando algo que comer, busco por todos lados de la selva, hasta que encontró un dulce mango.

-que suerte en encontrar este mango- dijo.

-Nunca había visto esta fruta, pero que mas da tengo hambre- agarro el mango hasta que se puso a comer.

En un lugar de la selva, bia y Charlie encontraron unas bellas flores.

Wow, son las flores mas hermosas que he visto, un perfecto regalo para mama- dijo bia, que iba a tomarlas hasta que escucho un ruido.

-¿ah? ¿escuchaste algo?- dijo bia confundida.

Quiso tomar las flores, pero decidió averiguar que era ese ruido, ya que su padre le advirtió sobre los peligros en la selva. Justo a tiempo ella y Charlie se escondieron detrás de una roca y lo que vieron fue un guacamayo escarlata comiendo un mango, esa ave tenia la misma edad que bia.

-un intruso invadió de nuestro lado, alguien tienen que darle una lección-dijo bia con una mirada malévola a Charlie, el oso hormiguero tenia la mirada confundida ya ella tuvo una idea.

-uff, eso si que fue un buen desayuno- dijo con un buen humor.

Pero entonces presintió que alguien lo observaba pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya que estaba a punto de partir el vuelo, hasta que algo lo atrapo entre sus patas y lo voltearon de cabeza para arriba.

-¿pero que demonios?-dijo confundido.

En ese instante llego bia aterrizando sobre una roca.

-será mejor que empiezas a hablar amigo-dijo bia molesta.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?, ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?, no sabes con quien te metiste- le dijo furiosamente a bia.

-bueno, a partir de ahora yo sere que haga las preguntas-dijo bia.

-¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer?-pregunto bia.

-¿Qué? solo estaba comiendo un mango no es para tanto- dijo relajado.

-Pues si no lo sabes, acabas de entrar al territorio de mi tribu- dijo bia molesta.

-¿estas hablando en serio?- riéndose a carcajadas, por escuchar lo que dijo bia le respondió.

-por si no lo sabes, tu estas en mi territorio- dijo enfurecido.

-estas muy equivocado, yo ya conozco toda la selva he estado aquí todo los días-dijo bia, hasta que le explico sobre los lados que iban estar las diferentes especies. Hasta que la ave se aburrió y le respondió.

-eres una sabelotodo, ¿lo sabias?- dijo en un tono burlón.

-oyes no me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando es una mala educación- dijo bia enfurecida.

-cerebrito-

-grosero-

-sabionda-

-maleducado-

-nerd-

-cerebro de plumas-

Decían ellos poniéndose apodos.

-serás tan amable de desatarme de estas lianas, odio decirlo pero eres muy buena haciendo nudos- dijo

-pues, en primera no estas atado en unas lianas-dijo bia.

Sin darse cuenta se fijo que no era unas lianas, era algo pegajoso, fue la lengua de Charlie .vio como el oso hormiguero le sonrió de manera burlona.

-Que asco-grito.- Dile a esa cosa que me suelte- dijo enfurecido.

Charlie lo miro con mucho enojo a la ave.

-Oyes ten más respeto con Charlie- dijo bia defendiendo a su amigo.

Pero en ese momento hubo otro ruido que los tres escucharon, un salvaje jaguar salió con un rugido asustándolos.


	2. Problemas

Mientras el jaguar miraba a sus presas, Charlie no dudo en liberar al pequeño guacamayo que tuvo oportunidad de escapar, en ese mismo momento bia y el oso hormiguero estaban paralizados de miedo, bia fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Charlie, corre- grito bia que volaba lo mas rápido que pudo.

Charlie corrió sin parar, desafortunadamente el animal salvaje era mas rápido, ataca con un rasguño al oso hormiguero, el pobre estaba gravemente herido.

-Charlie- grito bia mientras volaba hacia su amigo.

-hey ¿acaso estas loca? -grito el pequeño guacamayo, cuando vio lo que paso.

Bia estaba junto al oso hormiguero tratando de ayudarlo, pero el jaguar no quitaba la mirada de sus dos presas.

-No puedo dejar que ese jaguar se los coma, se lo que debo hacer-

Mientras el animal salvaje estaba a punto de atacar, de pronto sintió que algo lo golpeaba, era una nuez de Brasil.

-metete con alguien de tu tamaño-grito el pequeño guacamayo rojo.

El jaguar ahora miraba a su próxima presa.

-a que no me alcanzas-dijo burlándose del animal salvaje.

El jaguar iba lo mas rápido posible para alcanzar al guacamayo rojo, salto para atraparlo, pero desafortunadamente para el, cae en un rio lleno de pirañas, trato de escapar hasta que lo logro, el animal salvaje se fue lo mas lejos de la selva.

-bueno parece que mi plan si tuvo éxito-dijo el pequeño guacamayo.

Mientras el oso hormiguero aguantaba la herida, bia trataba de consolarlo.

-tranquilo iré por algo para curar esa herida-dijo bia, mientras vio al guacamayo rojo.

-hey ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- grito bia.

El pequeño guacamayo voló donde ella y su amigo estaban al lado de un árbol.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-quiero que estés pendiente de mi amigo, tengo que ir por algo para curar esa herida, pero no están grave, ahora regreso- decía bia mientras volaba.

-¿Qué? Pero yo….-

El miraba de manera preocupada al oso hormiguero.

-ya regrese- decía bia que llevaba en sus garras un tipo de bolso (obvio que era una cangurera posiblemente de blu) que por dentro llevaba un botiquín de auxilio.

Bia trataba de ayudar a su amigo hasta que por fin termino.

-listo Charlie, ahora si quieres sentirte mejor trata de descansar-dijo bia amablemente.

El oso hormiguero asistió y se retiró hasta que dejaron los dos pequeños a solas.

-debo admitirlo, fuiste muy valiente a enfrentar a ese jaguar- dijo bia asombrada.

El pequeño no dijo nada, al ver la mirada de bia, ruborizaba por primera vez.

-dime ¿como te llamas?-pregunto bia.

El guacamayo rojo regreso a la realidad, ya que se había perdido con la mirada tierna de bia.

-eh?...ah, yo, me llamo danny-

-pues quiero darte una disculpa, fui muy grosera contigo- decía bia preocupada-pero estabas el lado de mi tribu.

-¿Qué dices? Claro que era tu lado, yo me comporte como un tonto creyendo que era mi lado-dijo danny.

-oh no te he dicho mi nombre-dijo bia.

-Me llamo…- iba decir su nombre hasta que.

-bia- decía una ave que estaba detrás de ella, era un guacamayo spix azul muy mayor, que es nada menos Eduardo el líder.

*** PERDON POR TARDARME MUCHO Y NO ACTUALIZAR EL FIC ESTABA ALGO OCUPADO, BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, ES MUY POCO PERO ESPEREN EL PROXIMO, ADIOS***


	3. Adios

-Abu- dijo Bia abrazando a su abuelo. No estaba solo Blu, Perla, Tiago, Carla y Roberto lo acompañaban.

Mientras Eduardo recibía el abrazo de su nieta, tenía una mirada fría a Danny.

Danny estaba paralizado por la mirada. Se apartó de Bia hasta que se dirigió al pequeño guacamayo rojo.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué haces en este territorio?- preguntaba Eduardo.

-yo….pues yo me dirigía a…..-Respondió Danny algo nervioso.

-tu no iras a ninguna parte-decía Eduardo molesto.

-no abu, espera-intervino Bia tratando de defender a Danny.

-el me salvo de un feroz jaguar, el fue muy valiente por favor no seas tan duro con el-

-¿eso es cierto?-dijo Eduardo que le dirigía a Danny.

-si señor-decía Danny muy nervioso.

-pero aun no me respondiste por que estabas en este territorio-dijo Eduardo.

Danny no había dicho nada.

-Será mejor que te vayas a la tribu donde perteneces debes ser que tus padres estén preocupados por ti-dijo Eduardo con mucha calma.

-no es necesario viejo Eddy-decía Felipe que estaba arriba de un árbol hasta que aterrizo a lado de Danny.

-que te da derecho de hablarle así al futuro líder de mi tribu-

-Felipe, ¿ese crio es tuyo?-pregunto Eduardo.

-si, es mi hijo-

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo Felipe.

-¿Tu hijo?-

-¿sorprendido eh?-

-pues no mucho, parece que tu hijo se pasó al lado del territorio de mi tribu-

Al escuchar eso Felipe miraba a Danny.

-si claro-dijo Felipe sarcásticamente.-si no mal recuerdo tu nieta también se pasó al lado de mi territorio-dijo Felipe tratando de culpar a Bia.

Eduardo estaba enfurecido por lo que dijo Felipe.

-Como te atreves a culpar a mi nieta, ella nunca haría eso-

-oooh esto me huele a un desafío en el pozo de la perdición-decía Felipe muy desafiante.

-Esta vez no te dejaremos que ganar-dijo Roberto mirando a Felipe.

En ese entonces Danny intervino en la pelea.

-Papa ya basta, ella no tiene la culpa-decía Danny tratando de defender a Bia.

-¿Qué? ¿y porque lo dices? -Pregunto Felipe

-bueno, yo….(Suspiro)….. estaba en su territorio-respondió Danny.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Danny, Felipe estaba muy enfurecido con el, que pensaba que castigo se merecía.

-luego hablaremos de esto- dijo Felipe con voz baja.

-bien Felipe, parece que el ha dicho la verdad, al menos tu hijo no es tan fastidioso como tu-decía Eduardo pero calmado.

-(suspiro) bien, tu ganas creo que estamos en el lado equivocado- dijo Felipe pero de modo muy tranquilo. Sin nada mas que decir nos vamos-dijo mientras el y Danny iban prendiendo el vuelo.

-no tan rápido Felipe, hay que aclarar algunas cosas- dijo Eduardo algo serio.

-te escucho- dijo Felipe.

-a partir de ahora nuestras tribus vuelven a ser rivales-decia Eduardo.

Todos se sorprendieron al escucharlo, Bia y Danny no podían creerlo.

-eso significa que se acabo la tregua-dijo Felipe no muy sorprendido-me da igual-.

-una cosa mas-dijo Eduardo mientras miraba a Danny.-Quiero que tu hijo se mantenga alejado de mi nieta-.

Bia se sorprendió al escuchar lo que su abuelo dijo, no solo las separación de las tribus, si no que nunca volverá a ver a Danny, esa ave que la rescato de un peligro que ella paso. De repente tuvo que hablar con el para detener este conflicto.

-Abu, por favor esto no tiene que quedar así-dijo Bia algo preocupada.

-Silencio Bia lo hecho esta hecho-Decía Eduardo con enojo.

Bia se entristeció tanto nunca le habían gritado, pero su madre intervino.

-papa, déjanos hablar con ella.- Dijo Perla algo tranquila ya que ella no estaba enfadada con su hija.

-Estoy seguro que lo entenderá-decía Blu muy calmado.

-(suspiro) Bien, creo que es hora de ir a nuestro territorio que nos pertenece- dijo Eduardo muy firme, hasta que prendía el vuelo.

Todos se iban a sus hogares, Felipe y Danny eran los únicos que se quedaron también estaban a punto de irse a su territorio.

-Danny, vámonos-dijo Felipe algo de enojo, hasta que prendió el vuelo.

Danny solo veía a Bia volando pero sin despedirse, el se sentía muy triste lo que paso.

-¿Que estas sordo? Mueves esas alas, vámonos- Grito Felipe.

Danny obedeció hasta que prendió el vuelo y se fue junto con Felipe al territorio de las escarlatas.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TRIBU SPIX AZULES.**

Blu, Perla y sus hijos estaban en su nido, Tiago no paraba de burlarse de su hermana todo el tiempo.

-estas en problemas, estas en problemas- decía Tiago burlándose de su hermana.

Bia no dijo nada solo estaba en el hueco del árbol pensando lo que paso en ese día.

-pfff, que aburrida eres al menos no vas a decir nada- dijo Tiago.

-Tiago cállate tu también estas en problemas- decía Carla tratando de culparlo.

-¿Qué? pero yo no hecho nada- Exclamo Tiago.

Blu y Perla entraron a la habitación de Bia para asi hablar con ella.

-Carla, Tiago por favor salgan tenemos que hablar con su hermana- dijo perla.

-aaaaw no es justo, no podemos ver como la reganan-dijo Tiago muy decepcionado.

-sabes perla estaba pensando si en vez de castigar a Bia podemos castigar a esos dos por chismosos-dijo Blu guiñándole a Perla, ella también le seguía la corriente

-¿Qué?- decía Carla algo sorprendida ya que ella nunca la habían castigado.

-jejeje no se atrevería…..-dijo Tiago mientras su pico es tapado por la ala de Carla.

-los dejare a solas con ella mientras nosotros estaremos afuera- dijo Carla con una sonrisa llevando a tiago fuera de la habitación de Bia.

Ya que ellos estaban afuera, Blu y Perla estaban con Bia, ella dio la vuelta para hablar con ellos.

-¿me van a castigar verdad?-pregunto Bia sin darle importancia.

-no, no, no hija no haremos eso contigo tu no hiciste nada malo- dijo Blu tratando de animar a Bia.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo fui la responsable que las dos tribus sean enemigos-dijo Bia culpándose asa misma.

-no hija, tu no tienes la culpa-dijo perla abrazando a su hija.

-(suspiro) lo peor ya no lo volveré a ver, el era mi amigo, el me salvo-dijo Bia con tristeza.

-Bia no estés triste veras que con el paso del tiempo se arreglara todo te lo aseguro-dijo Blu con algo de animos.

-¿tu crees que esto pase?- pregunto Bia limpiando sus lagrimas.

-el tiempo lo dira hija- dijo Perla con una sonrisa.

-gracias ya me siento mejor-decía Bia abrazando a sus padres.

Era de noche todos estaban dormidos, Bia fue la única que no tenía nada de sueño, ella estaba afuera de su hogar y se reposo en una rama no podía dormir por todo lo que paso meditaba un poco, hasta que escucho un ruido.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto Bia algo asustada.

-No te asustes soy yo-decia una voz que bia la reconocería, era Danny que estaba escondido entre las hojas pero tenia una expresión muy preocupada.

-Hola, sabias que eras tu-dijo Bia abrazando a la ave que lo rescato del peligro.

Danny no se sentía muy feliz con el abrazo que Bia le dio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara larga?-pregunto Bia con curiosidad.

-creo que no es un buen momento para esto, solo vine a decirte algo que no te agradara-Respondió Danny pero de forma preocupada y triste.

-¿Es algo malo?-dijo Bia muy preocupada también.

-creo que no nos volveremos a ver jamás- decía Danny muy triste.

Bia no podía creerlo lo que escucho. -¿Por qué dices eso?-Pregunto muy preocupada.

-tuve una discusión con mi padre después de todo lo que paso, me mandara lejos para ser una ave de verdad y probablemente, lo esta haciendo para que yo me convirtiera en un líder- Dijo Danny pero de algo de enojo.

-tranquilo, estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver pronto, el tiempo lo dirá-dijo Bia animando a su amigo.

Danny trato de calmarse mientras miraba a Bia.- ¿Lo dices enserio?-pregunto.

-Claro que si, después de todo tu fuiste el que me salvaste de ese jaguar-Dijo Bia muy alegre con una hermosa sonrisa.

Danny se ruborizaba como siempre.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irme, adiós-dijo Danny algo nervioso.

-espera quiero darte algo-dijo Bia antes de que Danny empezaba a volar.

Bia se acercó a el hasta que le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Danny estaba ruborizado como nunca.

-cuídate-dijo Bia prendió el vuelo hasta que voló en su hogar.

Danny no dijo nada hasta que se fue volando hasta su territorio.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TERRITORIO DE LAS ESCARLATAS.**

Amanecía en la selva amazónicas, Felipe esperaba que Danny despertara, juntos se fueron en un árbol que estaba un grupo de guacamayos escarlatas eran la edad de Danny liderado por un amigo de Felipe.

-¿no tengo otra opción?- pregunto Danny con una expresión de tristeza hacia Felipe.

-Para esto estas aquí-Decia Felipe.

Danny no dijo nada y solo se fue donde estaba el grupo. El líder del grupo volo hacia Felipe.

-¿Tu crees que se convertirá en un líder?-Pregunto.

-Hay que tener paciencia, asi podemos decirles adiós a esos azulitos-Dijo Felipe con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Esten listos a partir ahora nos iremos-decia el líder mientras volaba y todo el grupo lo seguía hasta Danny despidiendo de su padre.

-ahí va el futuro líder-decia Felipe con orgullo.

Danny volaba lo mas lejos solo recordaba el beso que le dio Bia, el se sentía muy emocionado si probablemente volverá a verla.

-espero que nos volvamos a ver-pensaba Danny.

***BUENO ESO ES TODO POR AHORA QUERIDOS LECTORES DE ESTE FIC, OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DE DEJAR UN REVIEW, SI LES GUSTO SEGUIRE CON EL OTRO CAPITULO MUY PRONTO,SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS ***


End file.
